Young Again
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Summary: Thanks to a small accident both Grim and Boogie are not only younger then their original ages but they are human. What is the reason for Boogie sudden change of heart towards Grim?


****

**Arashi: This is a request fic that Darkangel048 ask me to do. This fic will feature a human Grim and Boogie Man. Just how the idea came to be.**

****

Disclaimers- Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is own by Maxwell Atoms. I don't make any money off the series at all. I just usually write for my own enjoyment besides a hobby

Summary: Thanks to a small accident both Grim and Boogie are not only younger then their original ages but they are human. What is the reason for Boogie sudden change of heart towards Grim?

* * *

Young Again

Glaring at the green skin creature before him, Grim scowls darkly clenching his hands together in fists. Oh all times that damn man has to be near. Especially when the pesky children now teenagers. His lips curl in disgust at the thought. Well if it weren't for one of his "owners" to care for him in a strange way. Yes he's talking about the evil child he once thought could be Satan's daughter, Mandy.

He glances at the girl who rolls her eyes as Billy her close friend chats about nothing as usual getting him to sigh. That boy is completely helpless in that part. His eyes widen seeing Billy lean back only to bump into the shelves behind him. Mandy noticing this backs away as Nergal Jr groans helplessly. His dear cousin a complete klutz drops several potions on top of Boogie and Grim.

He follows the direction shouting in a deeper voice, "NO! My dad took forever to create those potions!"

"What are they exactly?" Mandy hisses out getting the other to shift in his spot.

How can he explain to the girl he has a crush on? Oh boy it's harder then he thought. He runs a hand through his hair before shrugging. He answers truthfully. "I'm not really sure."

Mandy's black eyes narrows when two shouts of pain reaches her ears. She turns to look to see the sight she never imagines before. Instead of a skeleton and a monster are two humans in their place. In the reaper's place is a teen around her age of sixteen with black hair wavy and curls around his shoulder. His dark blue eyes look an almost stormy color to them. He raise his hands to see pale flesh greeting his eyes besides him Boogie has natural green hair with a lighter shade of blue with light turquoise eyes making him shake his head.

"How is this possible?" Boogie ask noticing his voice is deeper and liking the sound of it.

The former grim reaper lightly blushes at the sound of Boogie's voice confusing him greatly. He can't help but wish Boogie will stop admiring himself and kiss him already. Grim stiffen in his place. He wants Boogie to kiss him? Is that even possible? No it can't be like he has feelings for him and all.

Seeing Boogie and Grim need to be left alone, Mandy turns to Nergal Jr. and Billy snapping at them, "Let's go and leave these too alone."

Billy ready to protest until his cousin grabs his arm taking him out the room following Mandy's lead. Nergal Jr. really hopes he can make this up to Mandy by helping her some more. He glances over his shoulder towards Grim and Boogie remembering his father's words. In the old day many thought Boogie only tease and bully Grim due to his feelings for the reaper. The teen hope Boogie will say something now there is a second chance to say something.

* * *

"Grimmy?" Boogie ask softy getting the former reaper to stare at him suspiciously waiting for something bad to say.

Seeing the distrust and suspicious look make Boogie to stare down at the floor feeling guilty about that. He knows the first time it's his fault for being so cold to Grim but he hopes he can make it up this time.

"What is it Boogie?" Grim ask softly making the other to feel the pain.

Boogie gulps whispering softy, "Sorry."

"For what?"

Boogie bows his head farther down feeling really bad knowing he has to submit to his faults answering, "For teasing you when we're growing up."

"Oh that? It doesn't matter Boogie," Grim replies shrugging his shoulders then gasp as the other grabs his shoulder turn him around to stare into those expressive eyes.

"It does to me, Grim. I know I was a jerk but I hope to make this up before I do something…" Bogie murmurs unable to continue.

Not understanding why it's so important, Grim question, "Not to do what?"

Boogie stares at the former reaper with amusement in his eyes then leans down brushing his lips against the pale ones gently.

"This," he answers making the other blush darker.

"Why…did y-y-you do that?" Grim stutters unable to catch his breath.

"Simple do to the reason I like you Grim. I always have since we were in school." Boogie admits putting his heart on the line with his reasoning.

He couldn't bare the idea of rejection and try to harden his heart before Grim could reject him only to hear the following words. "I guess I wasn't the only one who had a return crush then."

"Huh?"

Grim smiles a bit rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "Yeah I have a biggest crush on you as we were growing up though…I'm not of my feelings are now but willing to find out."

Boogie perks up asking quickly, "What about seeing if we are good if you go on a date with me."

Grim tilts his head to one side as Boogie continues eyes shining happily. "We can see if we can make a great couple and find out your feelings for me. I know what mine are for you already, Grimmy. I do love you. I'm willing to wait until you figure what is yours for me."

Blushing, Grim replies, "I would like that."

* * *

**Arashi: This is mere fluff. I have a feeing certain characters are ooc so sorry about that. Please read and review.**


End file.
